It Was Always You
by Lady Stardust Northman
Summary: Bella is kidnapped by a mysterious group of people, while Edward and the Cullen's try to find her and prepare for the Volturi's arrival, who also want Bella. Normal pairings, follows Eclipse in place of Breaking Dawn. Sequel is now posted!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer owns. Quick thanks to my bff/beta AllytheVampChick for all of her help, she's "totally awesome!" ;)

**Chapter One**

**(BPOV)**

I had been on this bed for nearly six days now. Six excruciatingly long days of fire coursing through my veins. It wasn't a hot fire though it was a cold fire. It wasn't painful. I knew my body was changing, but I wasn't sure into what exactly I was changing into.

Finally, the cold fire subsided and everything was over. I could hear everything, from the rats scurrying through the walls to the voices of people down the hall. It sounded like a male voice and two females, but I didn't care enough to listen to what they were saying.

I was suddenly very aware of another person in the room with me. I could hear their heart beating. I opened my eyes and sat up. I immediately noticed my heightened senses. I was in a room with deep red walls and black carpet. The sheets on the bed were black silk. A desk was against one wall, but its chair was missing.

My eyes searched the room for the chair. I found it positioned by the bed I was laying on. I let my eyes drift up to the person sitting in it, whose heartbeat I had briefly forgotten. She was ethereal, dark black hair, brown eyes, slightly pale skin. Her figure looked amazing in a simple white sundress and I could tell she had a tall frame.

She was smiling at me, and my eyes met hers before she spoke. "Welcome Bella. How are you feeling?" Her voice was soft and comforting. I immediately trusted her. I didn't think she could hurt me. If she wanted to she could have while I was sleeping. Or whatever it was that was happening to me.

"I feel great, but where am I? What am I? Who are you?" I asked nervously.

She laughed and shook her head then held out a hand to me. I looked at it for a moment then cautiously placed my hand in hers and slid off the bed. She rose and stood next in front of me. Yep, I knew it. She was tall, five foot eight, I guessed.

She led me out of the room. We were walking down a long hallway before she answered the questions I asked before. "My name is Diana, we are in Ireland and you are what I am, an Immortal being. Does that satisfy your curiosity?" She asked with a teasing tone.

"You mean you're a vampire? I'm a vampire?" I asked, not quite understanding what was going on.

Diana shook her head. "No. Just Immortal. You cannot die, you don't sleep, and you don't eat. Well, you can if you wish to keep up an appearance, but you don't need it. You are forever frozen as an eighteen year old. You have sharp eyesight and hearing, as I am certain you have noticed."

She looked at me for confirmation so I nodded and she continued. "You also have inhuman speed and strength. I know you'll develop some wonderful ability, but that's all in good time, my dear. I'm sure you're wondering why you're here. I'm not one to beat around the bush, and we really have no time to spare. We must get to work as soon as possible and we have much to do. So here is the story. You are familiar with the Volturi, yes?" I nodded again so she began once more. "The Volturi are afraid of your family. The Cullen's are in danger."

I turned to her horrified and was about to say something but she stopped me. "Isabella, I am not finished. I have a power similar to your friend Alice. I can see the future. I had a vision of a huge battle between the Volturi, the Cullen's and the La Push wolves. I searched before the vision of the battle until I learned why there even was a battle. The Volturi think the Cullen's want to overthrow them, so the Volturi wanted to kidnap you, turn you into a vampire and used you as a weapon against your own family. Aro knows there is an amazing gift in your head but he of course doesn't know what it is."

I was shocked. I remembered Aro saying something about my power if I was turned into a vampire and how great it would be. He had asked me to join the guard when I turned, which I refused but I didn't think he would resort to kidnapping me.

My face displayed shock. Diana put her arm around me and said, "Don't worry, I promise you are not in danger here. As soon as you are ready, we will let you go home safely and we will assist you in the fight. But trust me, this is the only way for you to explore your gift safely and keep your family out of danger."

"Why does the Volturi want to hurt my family?" I asked, knowing my voice was shaky but Diana didn't seem to notice. She looked at me out of the corner of her eye and said, "You. The Cullen's have you. The Volturi want you. They want your power in the guard."

I nodded, taking the information in. "How did I become an Immortal?" I asked. Diana smiled and said, "The only way to become an Immortal is to have an Immortal's blood injected into your heart. The only way you can die is the same as a vampire, tearing off the limbs and incinerating the pieces. Immortals are here to keep peace here on earth. Making sure the Volturi do their job in the vampire world, making sure shape-shifters stay in the unknown. We stay out of the wars unless we absolutely think it's necessary. Any questions?"

She turned to me, looking expectant. I think she had covered everything for now so I shook my head and smiled, "Nope."

She smiled back brightly and said, "Now then, let's work on that power you've got." She tapped her forefinger against my temple and led me into a large room where three other people were standing. These must be the people I heard earlier.

Diana led me over to where the people were standing and said, "Isabella, this is my husband, Pan. His gift is to know all about all of his children. Any Immortal being, anywhere, he knows all about them. Though there are just under 100 of us left." She motioned to the only man in the room. He was tall, around six foot four, he had brown eyes and blond hair, pale skin and very muscular. He reminded me of the La Push wolves but he was much lighter. He smiled at me and my breath hitched under his bright smile.

Diana pointed to a small girl around my height of five foot four. She had long flowing blond hair, blue eyes, almost a complete 180 of Diana. "This is Luna. She has a gift similar to Jane's."

Diana pointed to the last person in the room. "And this is Selena. She has a gift like Alec's" Selena was even more beautiful than Rosalie, although her face was much softer and friendlier than Rosalie. She was five foot ten, black shoulder length hair, and green eyes. Her face was sharp, defined cheekbones, perfect nose, full lips; I couldn't look away from her.

I couldn't help but notice that the girls were like goddesses and Pan was certainly a god. I also noticed that Luna and I were the smallest in the room. They all waved and smiled at me. Diana turned to me and said, "Now, let's work on this power of yours. I've already seen it in your future, so I know what it is, how much you can do with it and trust me it's very cool. All we have to do is figure out how you do it and get you comfortable with it. Now Bella, close your eyes and focus on Pan. Push your mind into his."

I looked at her, confused. She smiled encouragingly and nodded towards Pan. I still didn't understand what she wanted me to do, but I listened to her anyway. I locked my eyes on Pan's briefly before I closed them and searched for his mind. I felt my entire being become enclosed by something I couldn't explain. I heard Diana talking to me, much closer to me than she was before.

"Bella, with your mind, force Pan to step forward to me." I didn't know quite how to do this so I imagined the room I was in and the scene that was taking place inside it. I then imagined Pan taking a step towards Diana. I heard an excited squeal that came from Luna's direction.

I felt arms encircle my body and I forced my eyes open to find Luna hugging me. Diana and Selena were both smiling, while Pan was gaping at me. Luna released me and took a step back while Diana placed her arm around my shoulders and said, "Good job, Isabella. I didn't even need to tell you to pull back." She turned to Pan and said, "What was is like for you, Pan?"

Pan took a deep breath before answering. "I couldn't do anything. I knew exactly what I was doing and I felt myself walking, but I couldn't stop. That was a very good job, Bella." He hugged me just as Luna had. Diana smiled at the scene and clapped her hands happily. "Let's try some more Bella. We'll keep testing on Pan, he's stronger than the girls and can take more than them in case you hurt someone."

I frowned at this. I didn't want to hurt anyone. "Okay." I answered Diana and turned back to Pan. For the next seven hours or so I took turns slipping into the minds of the Immortals and forcing them to do whatever Diana asked of me. I really didn't mind all the work, I knew the faster I learned, the faster I would return home to my family. To my Edward. Jacob. Alice. Charlie. Everyone I loved, I could only imagine what they were going through with out me. I prayed to return to Forks soon. A sudden thought popped into my head. The Volturi.

Diana had told me that she, Pan, Luna and Selena would assist in the battle against the Volturi. I could only hope when it was all over my family would all be safe and sound. I wanted to be done with my training as fast as I could so I could return home sooner, but at the same time I wanted to slow time down, as I know the threat waiting to destroy us. I could only hope everything goes our way.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Again, much thanks to Ally, who helped me in so many ways. In case you didn't figure it out, this takes place after Eclipse, but in place of Breaking Dawn. I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

**Chapter Two**

**-One-Week Later-**

Over the past week I had exponentially improved my gift. Working with the other Immortals almost 24 hours a day.

I had learned to make one walk and talk, so well you wouldn't even know if I was playing puppeteer. I learned to use one's gift against another, to use one's gift against ones self. And I learned to crush someone's mind with my own, which I practiced on animals.

I had a quite humorous fantasy of tagging along on a hunting trip with the Cullen's and using my gift to kill a bear before Emmett could get to it. I could only imagine the things he would say or do to me. I felt a stab of sadness, if anything happened to any of the Cullen's because of me, I don't know how I would live with myself.

Pan had taken it upon himself to teach me to fight. I wasn't very good at first but he was a very good teacher and an ever better opponent. I knew I couldn't hurt him; he was a foot taller and almost twice my weight I'm sure. I could certainly use my gift better than I could fight but I was improving my combat skills.

I had just finished a lesson and was sitting in my room while Diana picked an outfit for me to wear. She reminded me of Alice in this sense. Wanting me to be all dressed up for absolutely no reason at all. We were discussing plans for me to return home. Even though I was much enjoying my time here, I missed my family a great deal. Diana said I would return to Forks with her and the others in two weeks. That is when the Volturi will go to Forks.

Diana was sifting through my closet. The room was silent save for the sound of coat hangers being knocked together and the occasional clicking of Diana's tongue. I decided to break it with a question that had been plaguing me for a while. "Diana, how did you get me here without anyone finding me?"

Diana answered nonchalantly, "Alice can't see Immortals either. But I knew if we just showed up and your future disappeared, it would look suspicious. I waited until you were with Jacob so Alice wouldn't be worried that she couldn't see you. Then Pan and I kind of kidnapped you." She turned from the closet to take in my surprised expression.

"You kidnapped me?" I asked. She ignored this and continued. "Pan rearranged Jacob's memory so he would think you were dead. So when Alice looked for your future and couldn't see you she would believe you were really dead. But we did blur out our faces so when we see Jacob and Edward again they won't be suspicious of us. We have one impending doom with the Volturi we don't need them trying to kill us for protecting you. Believe me Bella if there was any other way we would have done it, but there just wasn't. We did what we had to do." She finished.

My heart sank to my toes. I didn't want my family to think I was dead. Diana noticed my discomfort and said, "Your father doesn't think you're dead though. He thinks you just ran away because of wedding jitters and you know very well Edward can't tell him about what he thinks happened. Would you like to call him?" She asked.

I nodded and she handed me a phone. "Just tell him you were nervous about the wedding and had to get away for a bit. Say you thought it was too much, too fast and you're too young. He'll believe it because he's been there, remember? But you'll be home soon." I answered with a quiet yes and opened the phone. As I dialed my father's number, I mentally prepared myself for this conversation.

I finished punching in the number and placed the phone to my ear breathing unnecessarily deep trying to calm myself. Charlie picked up before the first ring was over.

"Hello?" My father's voice was quiet and dead. He sounded calm, yet distraught. My heart twisted at the pain I was causing my father.

"Dad? It's Bella." I said in a quiet voice.

"BELLA?! Where are you, honey? Are you hurt? Do you need me to come get you? When are you coming home? Why did you leave? Was it because of _him_? Answer me, Bells!" He sounded excited, frantic and worried all at the same time.

I smiled at my dad's rant, at the same time my heart was trying to pry itself out of my chest. "Dad, I'm fine. I just needed to clear my head, everything is happening so fast. I'll be home soon dad. I promise."

Charlie sighed on the other end. "Okay Bells, just know we're all worried about you. Do you want me to let Edward know you called?" I looked at Diana, hoping for some sort of approval. She nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, dad. Tell Edward I'm sorry. Really, really sorry. I still want to marry him, but right now I just need time to myself. He always did kind of smother me you know." I chuckled a bit and heard Charlie snort on the other end.

"Well, I'm not sure if he should have smothered you more or less. If he'd smothered you less, you wouldn't have left. But if he would've smothered you more, you wouldn't have had the chance to leave, Bells." Dad laughed on the other end and I joined him. I saw Diana in the corner listening to the exchange between Charlie and I. She was smiling so I knew we entertained her.

"Dad, listen, I have to go now. I promise to be home soon. Not in the next few days or anything, I still need more time. But I'll be home so don't worry." I told him.

There was a moment of silence before he answered me. "Okay Bells. I'm really glad you called. Take care of yourself. Your mom, Phil and I will see you when you get home."

That made me stop. "Mom and Phil are there? Can I talk to her?" I asked.

"Yeah, she and Phil flew up the day after you went missing. They're upstairs asleep right now, but if you get a chance you can call back and talk to them. Your mom would love to hear from you. But I'll tell her you called and I'll pass on your message to Edward, ok, sweetie?" Charlie finished.

"Yeah, sounds great. I really have to go now, but tell everyone I miss them and I love them and I'll be home in about two weeks or so. I love you, Dad. Bye."

"Love you too, kid. Bye Bells." Charlie hung up.

I closed the phone and sighed. I could feel tears in my eyes that would never fall. I sat back on the bed and I felt hate for the Volturi for causing this all to happen. Diana crossed the room and seated herself next to me and placed an arm around my shoulders. "It'll be okay. You'll see them all soon enough." I nodded and stood up.

"I'd like to, um, work more on my gift now. If you like. I feel like there's still so much to learn." I told her.

She smiled at me and together we walked from my room and to the practice chamber. I knew my gift was getting stronger, but I still didn't know how I would manage it in battle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**(EPOV)**

I was ecstatic to hear from Charlie that Bella had called him. But it made no sense to me. I had seen in Jacob's mind what happened. Bella and Jacob were on First Beach, sitting on a piece of driftwood under a tree, when two figures came from nowhere, grabbed Bella and snapped her neck before Jacob even realized what was going on. We didn't know where her body was. I spent every second of the day on First Beach wishing for her body to wash up. But it never did and now we know why. She wasn't dead.

Alice still couldn't see her future so we didn't know whom she was with or where she was. Which only meant for us that we had no idea what the hell was going on. Why Jacob's memory was off and why we couldn't find any scent of the beings that killed Bella. Even Carlisle didn't have a clue as to why they had no scent. His theory was that they were vampires, one whom had a gift to allow him to hide his scent. I could only hope she would be home soon. I had been without her for over a week, I couldn't take it much longer.

"_Edward_?" I heard Alice's thoughts call out to me. "_I just had a vision. The Volturi are coming in two weeks. Is there anything we can do_?"

Great. Just what we need. "I don't know Alice, fight? What if they have Bella?"

Alice walked into the room and said, "I don't think they do. I can't see Bella for some reason. I could see all of the Volturi. If she were with them I wouldn't be able to see them. I don't know where she is, but it's not with the Volturi." She finished sadly. In her mind she started replaying the vision and looking for a way for us to win the inevitable fight.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Jacob. He answered after the fourth ring. "Hello?" He sounded tired. I probably should have let him sleep. He had been patrolling non-stop since Bella vanished, hoping to find some strange scent that would lead us to her captors.

"Jacob? I wanted to update you on our situation. Bella isn't dead." I told him.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I SAW THEM KILL HER! IS THIS A JOKE, LEECH?" He yelled into the phone. I didn't even care he called me leech, I was too happy about finding out Bella was alive to care he insulted me.

"Listen, Jacob. She called Charlie this morning. She's returning home soon, but we don't know when, Alice can't see it for some reason. But, she did see that the Volturi are coming in two weeks. We're not sure if Bella is with them or not, Alice doesn't think she is, but we can't be sure." I told him.

He was quiet for a moment. Then asked, "Do you think they want to fight?"

I sighed, "We don't know what they want, Jacob." I said.

Jacob was quiet then said, "We're fighting with you."

I shook my head even though I knew he couldn't see me, "No, Jacob. We can't ask that."

Jacob scoffed. "I'm not fighting for you, bloodsucker. If those bastards have my best friend, they're gonna pay. I'll talk to Sam and we'll meet up later."

He hung up the phone before I could protest. I shoved my phone back in pocket and looked at Alice who had witnessed the conversation, and was now looking quite unhappy. "What?" I asked simply.

"Those dogs ruin everything, Now, I can't even see the battle. I have no idea what's going to happen." She scowled and flitted from the room.

I leaned my head against the back of the couch. I needed Bella here, with me. I couldn't stand the thought of her being away from me. The day I thought she had died, a hole formed in my chest. Each day it grew bigger and bigger. Bella should be filling this hole, it was too much not having her here, and I was going to get my Bella back if it killed me.

**(BPOV)**

Another week passed by me uneventfully. I knew it wouldn't be long before I left. I was excited of course to see my family, but I dread the impending doom looming on the horizon. The Volturi will not have my family or I. I had worked with my fellow Immortals to better exercise my power. I had gotten quite good at maneuvering this gift. I had asked Diana why we couldn't just go now and save the family sooner.

She had answered, "The Volturi have a specific plan. Don't worry, Isabella, I know just how to foil this plan. We must wait until they leave Volterra, then we will head to Forks ourselves. Don't worry, things will turn out happily for some."

I didn't miss that she said some. That made me panic. Was I part of that some? What was going to happen? Would I lose someone close to me? I couldn't bear for this to end someone's life. No one will die on my behalf if I could help it.

I spent my last week in Ireland training more than I have before. I worked on my gift with Diana, Selena and Luna in the practice chamber. Then fighting outside with Pan. Sometimes just for fun we used swords, but I wouldn't need them in the fight, so we didn't do that very often.

Diana announced the Volturi would be leaving for Forks on Friday. So we would leave very late Friday night or very early Saturday morning.

Friday night came all too quickly. I was scared. Petrified. Terrified of what was about to unfold in Washington. I knew I had to be calm if I wanted to keep my gift in control. I couldn't freak out, if I did I could hurt someone or kill them and I didn't want that on my conscience.

I had to stay sharp. Focused. Intent on saving my loved ones. Nothing in heaven or hell could stop us now. Diana called up to me from downstairs, signaling me it was time to leave. I took an unneeded deep breath and raced down the stairs. Diana, Pan, Selena, Luna and I took off out the door and across the plain and soon we reached the ocean. Swimming towards Washington as fast as we could. I had never felt so determined.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**(EPOV)**

Sam and the rest of the pack agreed to fight with us. Even though we had vehemently protested, Jacob was hell bent on fighting for Bella, so his fellow wolves stood behind him. Alice stayed away from the wolves as much as possible to check the future. She only caught the end of the battle, and the end result wasn't good. The visions faded in and out, and became fuzzy and disappeared all together. This frustrated Alice to no end, she was livid.

I was surprised the wolves still wanted to fight for Bella considering all Jacob had went through because of her. Even though they knew I was planning on turning her into a vampire, then her and Jacob would be sworn enemies. Yet they wanted to fight for Bella and I truly appreciated it. We had spent just about two weeks training the wolves on how to kill the Volturi, They were arriving any day now and as far as Alice knew, the whole guard was coming. Which meant 60 or 70 vampires, give or take a few. Against us and the wolves, equaling about 30, since so many of the kids in La Push had phased. We were outnumbered 2 to 1.

Alice's head suddenly shot up and her eyes glazed over; she was getting a vision. The Volturi, arriving in less than fifteen minutes. "Carlisle! Esme! Emmett! Jasper! Rosalie!" I called to the rest of the house. Alice looked panicked, but kept reassuring herself in her head. The rest of the family appeared seconds after being called, they looked at me, puzzled and concerned. "The Volturi are arriving in fifteen minutes, we need to get to the clearing, Alice alert the wolves. Let's go, now!" I demanded. Alice pulled out her phone and dialed Jacob and briefed him as we all ran towards the clearing we once played baseball in.

We heard a wolf's howl split through the air, I knew it belonged to Jacob. A few minutes later we heard a second howl that held authority. Sam, I thought. A few minutes later the wolves all burst through the trees. Jasper turned and lined us up in a battle formation. Each vampire was in between two wolves. The smell was terrible, but surprisingly no one complained, as we all understood it was to keep us ALL safe. As much as we detested working with the wolves, we knew they could help. "Alice." I called as we were standing in formation. She looked up and answered in her head. "_I can't see with the wolves around, but I think we have less than two minutes."_ I turned back around. I was in the first line, to my left was Jacob, on my right was Sam, then Carlisle, Paul, Emmett, Jared, Jasper and Embry on the other end. Behind us Quil was on the end, to his right was Alice, then Leah, Rosalie, Seth, Esme, and on the other end was Brady. The other wolves were spread out around us and behind us as Sam had ordered them. They were young and I hated to think what might happen to them. This wasn't their fight.

We all stood silently as we saw the black cloaks coming through the trees and I began to hear their thoughts.

'_Wolves?! They have wolves?!_'

'_Vampires have their own lapdogs?_'

'_I'm not afraid of them, overgrown dogs_.' One mind spat.

I laughed inwardly. The wolves were more than capable of handling the Volturi. They would see that soon enough, I imagine. The vampires stopped in front of us. Aro stepped forward to speak. "Ah Carlisle, my old friend." He said in a cheerful demeanor that made me sick.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Yes, Aro, it's been too long. Though, I am shocked as to why you are here exactly. My family and I deserve an explanation why you would come to our territory so suddenly, and with the entire guard flanking you, I imagine this is not a friendly meeting."

Aro smiled and nodded. '_Cheeky bastard. I'll teach him to smile_.' Seth thought. '_Seth, no_.' Sam commanded in his Alpha voice. No member of the pack can deny the Alpha. Seth stopped the mental assault on Aro, as Aro spoke again.

"Well, Carlisle, we've come to retrieve something. We would like to offer Isabella Swan a spot on the guard. I assume you have turned her as I cannot hear her heart beating or smell her blood. Bella, come forward dear." Aro said quite cheerfully. If Bella were here he wouldn't be able to see her around the wolves. They were so big he probably couldn't see the ones behind us.

My family hissed as the wolves growled in response. Aro looked confused, then turned to me. "Edward, where is your Bella?" He asked and I bared my teeth. "Like you don't know." I all but growled. Aro looked flabbergasted, then angry. "I assure you, Edward, I don't. Where has she disappeared to?" He asked, clearly not understanding. He played some images in his head, the only time he had seen Bella was the one time in Volterra when she came to save me. He gave me complete access to his thoughts; he really didn't know where my Bella was. I hung my head, in defeat.

'_Edward? What did he say_?' Jacob asked. '_Does the leech know where Bella is_?' I sighed and answered, "No, he gave me full access to his mind. He doesn't have a clue what's going on and he really doesn't know where Bella is." I finished sadly.

Carlisle turned to me then, "So, where the hell is Bella? She didn't disappear by herself." We heard a rustling in the woods next to us, a man and woman stepped out, directly in the middle of us and the Volturi. The wolves and my family all took a defensive crouch.

AN: I've updated like crazy today, but hey I've got nothing better to do. I forgot to do this last chapter so I'll do it now, huge thanks to my new BFF, AllytheVampChick for all of her support, you've been amazing. And my other reviewer for the second chapter, DJ. Thanks guys, I like to know this story is liked. –Ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer owns.**

**Another big shout out to my girl for all of her love and support. She has a story called "Perturbing Ambiguity." It's a really good Paul imprint story, you should read it. Much love also to DJ and Curtis for their kind words of encouragement. Nice to know someone's reading. Anyway, on with it.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Five**

**(EPOV)**

The woman turned to us and said, "Wait, you have no reason to attack us. We were helping you. I'm a psychic, similar to Alice, I saw the Volturi planning to kidnap Bella so they could turn her into a vampire, force her to join the guard and then use her against you all. So before they could, I intervened. My name is Diana and this is my husband, Pan. We are Immortal beings. The only way to stop the Volturi from turning her against you was to turn her into an Immortal like us. I'm so sorry, Edward. I know you wanted to turn Bella into a vamp, but there was no way to keep the Volturi away from her. Except to make her one of us."

She looked down, almost ashamed of what she had done. I was relieved; I would still have my Bella forever. "It's okay, I just want her safe." I told her. Diana perked up at this and smiled. "Don't worry we taught her well, from fighting to her gift, you would think she's been like this for years, she's so good." She bounced happily, then called into the woods and said, "Luna! Selena! Bella!" She turned back to us as the girls appeared and Diana pointed to a tall girl with black hair and said, "This is Selena." Then turned toward the small blond and said, "This is Luna. They are my sisters. And of course, you're dearest Bella."

Bella emerged from the woods. She was still my Bella, gorgeous and with a heartbeat, but I could tell she was indestructible. My fragile Bella was unbreakable. Her eyes locked with mine, but before I could move, Aro was next to her. "My, my, immortality suits you." He moved to stroke her hair, but she pulled away.

She looked deadly, "I'd like it very much if you didn't touch me." I heard the wolves all cheer in my head. '_Yeah, Bella, tell that filthy bloodsucker-oh, sorry Edward_.' Seth said. "It's fine, Seth." I answered. Sam, Paul, Embry and Quil all cheered, '_Go, Bella_.' Jacob laughed and said, '_Hell yeah! That bastard better not touch her.'_

Aro did not look pleased by what Bella had said. He reached to touch Bella again, big mistake. Bella grabbed his wrist and flung him backwards. He jumped up on his feet and growled. I heard Jacob in my head, '_Oh hell no. He did not just growl at my Bella_.' I was too focused on Aro to notice what he had said. Everyone in the guard took a step forward, as did my family and the wolves. We crouched, ready to attack, but Pan held up his hand to stop us and he turned to Bella.

"Isabella, how many can you hold off?" He asked her. She shook her head and answered, "I don't know, twenty or so." Pan nodded in the direction of the Volturi as Aro started to run across the field towards Bella, but suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and went to stand with the rest of the Volturi. Many of the vampires standing behind him all got a blank stare on their face. Some of the other vampires became anxious at their leader's blank look. Felix turned toward Bella and screamed, "LET THEM GO ISABELLA, NOW!!!"

I jumped forward to attack him but Bella turned her gift on me and commanded, "Edward. No." I stood still and felt her release me. I heard Emmett chuckle and Leah thought, '_Now who's a good little doggy. Sit, Edward_.' She laughed mentally but Sam growled and she stopped.

Felix turned his attention toward me and smirked. I heard Carlisle's thoughts above everyone else's. '_EDWARD! Stop it. If you attack him, it will start a war, and it will end badly. Remember Alice's visions. So just relax. I know they are mistreating Bella, but it's what they want you to do_.' I stepped back in line as Jasper pushed serenity towards me. I looked at him and quirked an eyebrow. He shrugged and thought, '_What? Calm wasn't exactly working for you. So be serene, man_.' He smiled and Seth nudged my back. '_Chill, Edward. If they step out of line again, we'll tear them up, okay?_' I nodded. It was a little weird listening to Seth with him being so young, but I listened anyway and turned back to Bella.

Her gaze was locked on mine, but her eyes looked far away as though she was thinking of something else. She turned back to the Volturi as Felix took a step toward her. I tensed when he got closer, Seth nudged me in the back again and I relaxed. Felix snarled when Bella did nothing to comply with his request. He lunged at her, but Pan jumped in the way and took Felix down himself.

The other vamps in the guard wanted to jump on us, but they must wait permission from their leader. But Aro was still under Bella's control and this angered Caius. "If Bella has Aro under control, we must defend him. We will not wait for his command." He waved his hand and the guard jumped down on us. I wasn't sure what Bella's gift was, I was just thankful she was controlling the vampires most deadly to us. Aro, Jane, Alec, Marcus, Demetri, among others. All around me there was fighting. I was fighting one of the guard I didn't recognize. He lunged at me but I could hear all of his thoughts so I was one step ahead of him each time. Which only made him angrier. I ripped off his head and started tearing off his other limbs and I tossed them into a fire that was close to me. All around me there was fighting, ripping of limbs, growling of wolves, snapping of teeth, the smell of burning vampire flesh, I was blocking out everyone's thoughts until I heard one above the rest.

A defeated cry of agony.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer owns. **

**Much love to my girl Ally, who is always awesome. Read her story, "Perturbing Ambiguity" it's really good I promise. Also, love to DJ, Hales Bells and curt69 for their love. And a special thanks to my new "#1 fan, Monica," who thinks I'm the real Stephanie Meyer, but I assure you, I am not. Thanks for the love guys. **

**Also, thanks to anyone else who is reading this but not reviewing, I know you guys are reading. Thanks for the support, even if you don't review. **

**OK, I do something really horrible in this chapter, don't hate me for it!**

**I promise it all gets better, after a little bit more horrible things.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Six**

**(EPOV)**

I spun around in time to see five vampires on top on one wolf. I saw another one jump on and sink its teeth into the wolf's back. The wolf fell to the ground and his thoughts went silent. The vampires above him were kicking his still form as he started to phase back human. Seth Clearwater.

My rage boiled up inside me. This was the wolf who fought beside me against Victoria, this was the only wolf who didn't seem to mind we were vampires, this wolf was just a kid really, and no vampires were going to kick him while he was lying dead on the ground. He didn't deserve that. He only deserved the best and he deserved the chance to grow up. I was by his side in a second.

Fueled by rage, I grabbed the vampires off of him. Emmett, Selena and Jasper were by my side now helping me kill the filthy vermin who had taken this child too soon. Emmett and I lifted his body and moved him to just inside the woods. We knew if Leah saw, her emotions would get the best of her and she could get hurt or killed. I was walking out of the woods and my eyes rested on Bella. She was crouched on the ground, concentrating hard as Pan stood behind her, protecting her. I turned away and focused on another vampire.

I had just tossed this one's pieces into the fire when Bella's scream ripped through the air and pierced my very soul. I whipped around; out of the corner of my eye I saw another wolf fall to the ground. In the back of my mind I knew the wolf, but I couldn't think. I let my eyes wander until they rested on Bella, trapped under Felix. I started to go to her, but I was stopped by a blinding fire coursing through me. I tried to look around and saw most of our group on the ground. Suddenly the pain stopped, but a shrill cry cut through the air.

I saw Jane looking at me like I was the one doing it. Then her head was being ripped from her body, I saw my Bella was the one tearing her limb from limb. I was watching Bella dismember Jane when a vampire pounced on my back. I threw him off of me and realized it was Caius. I heard his poorly guarded thoughts and outsmarted him, then gleefully tore him to pieces.

The fighting had died down, the wolves were phasing back into human. I saw Leah Clearwater sweeping the clearing. My heart sank. I knew she was looking for her brother. Her eyes widened with shock and fear; her thoughts became jumbled and panicked. "SETH! SETH! SAM!" Her eyes landed on me and she ran towards me, tears filling her brown eyes. "Where are Seth and Sam?" She asked slightly hysterical.

I sighed, "Sam, I don't know about. Seth," I dropped my eyes to the ground and then looked back at her. "Leah, I'm so sorry."

Her eyes impossibly widened more and she shook her head furiously. "No. No. No, no, no, no, NO!" She dropped to the ground sobbing. I wanted to help but I know nothing I did could help her. I heard Jacob's thoughts call out to me.

'_Edward. Sam is dead. Seth is dead. Brady is unconscious and Embry is missing. What do we do now_?' I could hear the sadness in his thoughts even though he was trying to stay calm, as he was now the Alpha of the pack, with Sam dead. I shook my head to say I didn't know. My eyes met Bella's and I gave her a small smile before I dropped to the ground next to a weeping Leah.

She looked at me surprised and I repeated the thoughts Jacob just said to me. "Leah, Sam is dead. Seth is dead. Brady is unconscious and Embry is missing. I am so sorry." Her eyes bore into mine, her thoughts panicked. '_My brother. My Alpha. Two of my pack brothers not returning. What am I gonna do? What am I gonna tell Emily. She needed me to protect Sam and I couldn't even do that. Emily was pregnant, she was gonna tell Sam after the fight. Now their child will never know the face of his own father._' I closed my eyes in despair, listening to Leah's thoughts. I didn't grieve long before Carlisle called to me.

"Edward. I need you to examine Quil. Then help Collin find Embry." I nodded and turned to Leah.

"Leah, I have to go help Carlisle fix your pack brothers." She nodded but remained silent. "Bella." I called to my love. She was by my side the second I said her name. I hugged her and kissed her quickly. "I have to help Carlisle. But I missed you and I promise we'll have a proper reunion later on. I love you." She smiled and said, "I love you, too." She kneeled down and placed her arms around Leah, who in turn buried her face in Bella's shoulder and sobbed harder. Bella whispered to her and looked up at me again. "Go Edward. They need you. I'll be here when you're done."

I turned and made my way to Quil, who was lying on his back in obvious pain. I put my hand on his shoulder. "What is it Quil?" He lifted his large wolf head and thought to me, '_It's my left leg. I think it's broken._' I was about to reach out to examine it when I heard a wolf howl in pain. I looked at Quil and he thought to me, _'It's Embry. Go man, you can fix me later_.' He looked in the direction of the trees and I took off into the forest. I followed the scent of wet dog and quickly found Embry.

**AN: I am so sorry I killed Seth. He was one of my favorite characters, but I have this thing about sadness and when you kill an innocent person like Seth, there's more sadness. I'd like to say all is well in the next chapter, but we will see. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer owns.**

**As always, love to my girl Ally, she so rocks. **

**I know last chapter was kind of short and this one is even shorter so I'm posting chapter eight right after this one. Please don't hate me and trust me, it has a happy ending.**

**Chapter Seven**

**(EPOV)**

Embry was on his side. Marcus, Aro, Demetri and what was left of the guard were standing around him. Embry let out a low cry and thought. '_Jake, I need help. Edward's here but so are 8 other bloodsuckers. In the trees, follow Edward's scent_.' Aro smiled and said, "Why Edward, come to fetch your pup?" Embry growled. Demetri kicked him, the snap of his ribs was audible. Embry yelped, '_Cheap shot, you bastard_!' Just then Jacob, Leah, Paul, Pan and Bella come through the trees behind me. Leah's thoughts were livid. '_I'm going to rip you bastards apart. Which ones killed Seth and Sam?_'

I thought back to when I was rushing to help Bella and seeing the wolf fall. That had been Sam and I remember it had been Marcus on Sam's back beating and biting him. "We took care of the ones who killed Seth. But Marcus assisted in killing Sam." I answered.

That was all Leah needed. '_Which one is Marcus again?_' She asked. I pointed him out and Leah leaped over Embry and pounced onto Marcus. Jake was right behind her helping her ripping Marcus apart. I quickly set a pile of sticks on fire and I helped Leah and Jake throw his pieces into the small fire. I turned back to see Bella had control of the other 7 vampires. Their thoughts were all frantic.

'_What the hell is this?'_

'_Why can't I move, god dammit?_

'_I'm gonna kill that bitch when she lets me go.'_

Emmett and Rosalie came through the trees then. Rosalie took in the scene then asked, "What the hell is wrong with them?" I opened my mouth to answer, but before I could, Aro answered for me. "We're not doing it. Bella's doing it." We all turned to look at Bella, who just smiled. Emmett jumped up and down, "That's awesome Bells. You gotta do that to me, but for now, let em go. We want to fight!"

I shook my head and my eyes met Bella's, who looked terrified. "Don't worry, Bells. We got it. If not, you can step in and help us." She nodded as the vampires, who were slowly coming out of their trance. Aro spoke first, "That is quite enough, Isabella. We want to make this fair, don't we?" He smirked at Bella. At my Bella. I jumped onto Aro. Pan, Bella, Jake, Leah, Paul, Emmett and Rosalie jumped onto vampire of their own. I fought with Aro, he was ancient and skilled, but I was quickly dominating him. I ripped his arm from his torso, then jumped up and removed his head. I tore the rest of his body to pieces and threw him into the fire. I had just thrown his leg in the fire when I heard the word possible noise. The last thing I ever wanted to hear, Bella's cry of pain.

**AN: Again, don't hate me, and trust me it has a happy ending.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I don't own Twilight. If I did, this is how Breaking Dawn would have gone. In other words, a lot better than the way it was actually written. Stephanie Meyer owns.**

**As always, love to . I'm seriously obsessed with her story "Perturbing Ambiguity." It rocks, you should read it. **

**Something else major happens in this chapter, don't hate me, it all gets better.**

**Chapter Eight**

**(EPOV)**

I whirled around and pounced on Demetri, tearing him away from Bella. I saw her fall to the ground, motionless. I finished off Demetri land was returning to Bella's still form. Her breathing was low and shallow. I stared into her deep chocolate eyes, full of panic. My eyes bore into hers until I was no longer looking into her eyes. I was staring into her very soul. She was dying, but what could I do? I leaned down and kissed her softly. I tried to speak, but I was choking on air. I couldn't even focus on why she was dying. What could kill an Immortal? The light was quickly fading from her eyes. I felt my soul ripping in two pieces. Every fiber of my being was aching for her to be okay. My angel was dying. She opened her mouth and managed to choke out, "I-I lo-love you." Her eyes fluttered closed, she gave one last whimper and became completely still. I knew I'd lost her. The reason for my existence was now no more. I clutched her hand in mine. I shook. I wanted to cry. I wanted to kill every vampire who had ever lived in Volterra. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't care who it was. I saw Leah and Paul fighting a large vampire and I saw red.

I jumped up and tackled him to the ground. I heard Leah and Paul's thoughts asking what the hell I was doing but I ignored them. I tore the vampire limb from limb and threw him into the fire. I spun and saw Rosalie fighting with another. I ran to him and finished him off before he could even register I was there. I was out for blood trying to avenge my love's death. I turned again ready to kill, but I only found Leah and Paul carrying Embry back to my father. Emmett and Rosalie were standing behind Jacob staring at me. Jacob was on the ground next to Bella's corpse. His forehead was resting on her navel. Pan was standing on the other side of Bella, shaking. Sobbing silently. I walked to Bella's side and knelt down next to Jacob. I brushed my hand against Bella's cheek. My love was gone, I looked at Jacob, his face was soaking wet with tears. I couldn't leave Bella here.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the clearing. We were the only ones who remained. Leah turned and spoke to us, "Carlisle had everyone go to La Push. There's a shelter there where he can properly treat people. We're going now." She and Paul lifted Embry again and took off towards La Push. Pan, Jacob, Emmett, Rosalie and myself all followed. We reached the shelter in La Push; I walked through the back door and placed Bella on a bed. Jacob immediately sat down on one side of her, I on the other. I realized the entire room was silent and staring in out direction.

I couldn't meet their eyes. Surprisingly, all their thoughts were silent. I opened my mouth and whispered, "Bella's dead."

I heard Alice's high pitched scream first, "NOOOO!" She raced to Bella's side and grabbed her hands. I heard her whispering thoughts. '_No. No. NO! We we're supposed to be sisters. She was supposed to be one of us. A vampire. A Cullen. This was NOT supposed to happen. Why couldn't I stop this?' _Sobs racked through her entire tiny frame, crying ghost tears. Esme, Jasper and Diana were at Bella's bed now. Jasper spoke to me in his thoughts. '_Edward, how? She's and Immortal._'

I hung my head before answering. "She was fighting Demetri. I heard her scream and she fell. She died. I wasn't thinking about how then." Diana spoke up now, "A vampire's venom can be fatal to us. It takes a lot, but it will do the job." She said quietly. I examined Bella. She had faint teeth marks on her shoulder and arms. At least a dozen that I could see. "Why couldn't she stop him after the first time he bit her. Her gift couldn't stop him?" I asked.

Diana shook her head, "Once bitten, the venom stops our gift. We can't focus as well. Bella may have panicked and not been able to focus before he bit her again. Our wounds heal similar to the shape-shifters. Her wounds heal, sealing the venom in. Weakening her even more. I thought she was ready, I'm so sorry. Why couldn't I see this?"

Jacob looked at her, he was angry. "She WAS ready. She kicked vampire ass all day today, I saw her. She didn't deserve this. None of them did." His thoughts flickered back to Sam and Seth and I felt another wave of sadness. Everyone in the room looked as if they could cry. I felt even worse for Jasper; he was soaking in our emotions, despair and tragedy times almost thirty.

"Edward." Carlisle called softly. I looked up and met his eyes, full of sadness. "I know this is really hard, but the wolves still need your help." I nodded and kissed Bella's forehead and I walked over to Quil, whose leg had healed but hadn't set right. I took his leg into my hands. Quil stopped me.

"Whoa. What are you doing?" He asked, skeptical and frightened.

"Your leg is set wrong, I need to re-break it and set it right." I told him.

He looked scared. I suddenly got an image of him hopping out of the shelter on one foot with me hanging onto his good leg being dragged behind him, with Carlisle chased after us. It actually made me smile a little. "Sorry Quil, I have to." I told him. His body tensed and he grabbed a pillow and placed it over his chest holding it tightly. Repeating in his head, '_If he breaks my leg, I'll slap him. If he breaks my leg, I'll slap him. If he breaks my-AUGH!!!'_

Quil's leg broke in my hands with an audible snap. The rest of the room looked a little scared, too. Quil had another image in his head of slapping me through a wall then beating me with a stone pillar, making me smile again.

"Thanks for that, Dr. Love. Don't know what I would have done if you weren't here to break my leg in two!" He all but yelled at me, sarcastically and somewhat dramatic. I heard a few laughs behind me and Quil shot them a death glare. You won't think it's so funny when Dr. Giggles comes to visit you and breaks your bones."

Quil shot me another image that showed me with a sadistic smile on my face with Quil tied up on an operating table. He was screaming as I was poking him with a scalpel, letting it heal and stabbing him again. I shook my head and walked to the next bed where a scared looking Collin was lying. He shook his head and said, "NEXT! I just have cuts and bruises, move on Dr. Pain."

I laughed and moved to the next bed, where Embry was lying. He met my eyes and thought back to when we fought the Volturi in the woods. '_I'm so sorry, Edward. I saw him killing her. I tried to help, but I couldn't move without hurting some part of me_.' He showed me the scene through his eyes what happened, Demetri hitting and biting Bella. She became visibly weaker and I felt Embry trying to move but pain shot through his body.

"I understand, Embry. You did all you could. How are you feeling?" I asked, not wanting to relieve that moment ever again. He nodded, was quiet for a moment then smiled and said, "I'm fine, Dr. Pain." He winked at Quil, who smiled. "Carlisle fixed me up, so you take your itch to snap bones elsewhere." I chuckled and moved to the next bed where Brady was.

"I see you you're awake now. How are we?" He smiled and said, "Only a concussion. Sorry you don't get to break me, Dr. Giggles." I smiled at how quickly Quil's nicknames were catching on to me. I was about to walk to the next bed when I heard a cry of pain outside. I had heard just about enough of those today. Leah was talking with someone, trying to comfort whoever was screaming. I locked eyes with Jasper and he followed me outside.

**AN: Trust me, this has a HAPPY ENDING! Maybe not the one you'll see coming but it will be a happy ending. Don't hate me for this chapter, it gets better, but first it gets worse. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer owns.**

**Major love to my girl Ally, read her story, "Perturbing Ambiguity" and then it's sequel, it rocks so hard!**

**Also to love to the people who put me on alert last chapter, I was surprised since that was the major event I was worried about. Something else major happens in this chapter, again I ask, don't hate me.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Nine**

**(EPOV)**

Leah was trying to comfort a small russet skinned girl with scars across her face. Yet she was still so beautiful.

"Emily, listen! I tried! It was all too much, there was so many, I couldn't, I, I'm so sorry. Seth is dead too, remember? My little brother. I couldn't even protect my little brother, I tried but I couldn't. I'm a terrible person." Leah said to the distraught girl. So, this was Emily. Sam's widow. Emily shook her head at Leah and said, "No, Leah. You promised." Tears were running down her face, her thoughts filled with images of Sam. She ran to beside the shelter where we had placed all the bodies. She knelt next to Sam and flung herself across his broken, lifeless cadaver, crying into his unmoving chest. Her thoughts still pleading with fate to let him live. _'No, Sam. Please wake up. This is not the way it's supposed to go. When the baby's born he'll grow up. He'll see my scars and he'll think the wrong thing about you. He won't know the good things about you. He'll only have the constant reminder of the one wrong thing you ever did. The one time you ever hurt me. How could this happen, we're newlyweds. Expecting a baby. Now, I'm a widow and a single parent. In one day my whole life changed, how is this possible. How? Why? Not you, Sam. I can't, I can't be alone. I have to die. It's too much, I can't be without you, Sam.'_

Emily kissed Sam's lips and stood up. She turned to me and looked me in the eyes. I nodded in understanding.

Her eyes darkened and she spat out her words, "What? You don't know. You don't know how it feels. Don't act like you do, you left Bella by choice. I saw her then, I know how empty she was and it was your fault. You don't really know what it's like to lose her." Leah, Carlisle and Jasper all looked at me, but Emily wasn't done yet and I wasn't about to stop her. I knew what I had done to Bella and I deserved everything Emily was dishing out. So she continued, "She was a zombie when you left her. She only came out of her shell because of Jake, he sat by and helped her, happy to be just her friend. Then you return and she goes skipping back to you like nothing ever happened. You don't deserve her. JAKE deserves her." I couldn't answer her. I couldn't and didn't want to. She was right. I hurt her and Jacob healed her. I believed Jacob deserved her after all he did for her. No one else had the guts to say it to me, but not Emily. The girl wasn't afraid to tell me exactly what I didn't want to hear. I was pulled from my thoughts when Jacob came running out of the building.

"EMILY! STOP IT!" He walked up to Emily and put his hand on her shoulder. Then he softened his tone. "Em, he does know. Bella is dead." Emily shook her had and said, "No. Sa-Sam said that was just the cover story, she was just kidnapped. I know she's back." Her voice caught at Sam's name and shook through the rest of her sentence. Jacob shook his head and closed his eyes. He led Emily to where Emmett had just laid Bella's body next to Sam, with the rest of the fallen warriors. Emily touched Bella's hand and said, "I'm sorry, Edward. And I'm sorry, Jake. I still mean what I said about Jake deserving her. I know this is hurting you both. I wish things were different. Her thoughts reflected her words. Though, she still wanted to die to be with Sam.

"Emily." I said in the softest voice I could muster. She looked up from where she was sitting between Sam and Bella. "Yes, Edward?" She asked quietly.

"It's your job now, to raise Sam's child. You have so many people around you who will help you. Your child will know the good that was in Sam, so long as you teach him. When he's old enough, and you explain your scars to him, he will understand. He will know of the things Sam did, the good and the bad. It won't make him love Sam any less, especially if he turns into a wolf. Then he will love and respect his father even more for having the strength to continue being something after he hurt you so badly." I finished, believing in every word I said.

Emily nodded and said, "Thank you." She smiled weakly and walked towards the car, Leah began to follow, but stopped and turned to me and said, "Thank you, Edward. She needed that." Leah's thoughts were still jumbled but I finally deciphered enough to get a main idea of what she was thinking. She thought quietly, in an attempt to hide her thoughts from me. 'Why did it have to be Seth and Sam? Seth, so innocent and carefree, Sam, so good and strong. Why couldn't it have been me? No one would miss me.' Leah was walking quickly behind Emily.

"Leah!" I called to her. Both she and Emily turned around to see what I wanted. "There's a long list of people who would miss you. It may surprise you, but I'm on it." She nodded, her eyes filling up with tears. 'Thank you.' She said in her thoughts. She turned again and my eyes met Emily's. She mouthed a 'thank you' and turned to leave with Leah.

Emily would have Sam's baby as a permanent piece of him. All I have of Bella is memories, painful memories reminding me of happier times. I knew I couldn't live without her here. I thought back to when I thought Bella was dead. I went to the Volturi to die. Then she saved me. Now, here I was standing ten feet from my love's lifeless frame. I can't ask my family or the wolves to end my existence, they wouldn't do it. But I had to die; I can't be without my Bella.

"I'm going for a walk." I said to no one in particular. I heard their thoughts telling me to take my time. As I walked toward the woods, I passed Bella's corpse and my heart was ripped from my body again. I knew Alice wouldn't see my decision because the wolves were around. I ran through the woods as fast as I could. I ran for hours until I picked up the scent of a vampire and followed it. I finally came upon him. He was tall, blond hair and red eyes. I didn't even stop running. He was pissed I interrupted his hunt. He lunged towards me, his marble fist connected with my stone face. I didn't fight back as hard. I couldn't just stop because he may not give me what I want. My instincts told me to hit him; instead I just pushed him away. He pounced on me and sunk his razor sharp teeth into my neck. I flung him off of me. He reached out and ripped off my right arm from its socket. He pulled my left one off, too. I screamed in agony as I felt him pounce on me again. 'I'll see you soon, my love. I'm coming Bella.' I pictured her face smiling at me as my head was torn from my body. I was going to my angel.

**AN: Okay, I know this seems like the end, but it's not. There are still three more chapters and an epilogue left. THIS IS NOT THE END! I hate to ask this, but review and chapter ten comes up quicker! And don't worry, everything is explained in the next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Again, I don't own Twilight or it's characters. Stephanie Meyer owns. **

**AllytheVampChick is the most awesome person ever. All my love to that girl, I love you beyond words right now. Also, thanks to Hales Bells and everyone who put me on alert. It makes me giddy and my toes curl up. As promised, here's the next chapter. **

**Chapter Ten**

**(BPOV)**

*During her fight with Demetri*

The Volturi vampires came out their trance. Aro spoke to me, "That's quite enough, Isabella. We want to make this fair, don't we?" He smirked at me. Edward lunged forward while I jumped on Demetri. He knocked me onto my back. I jumped up and was promptly knocked back down. He was too much for me to handle. I began to slip into his mind, but before I could his teeth sank into my shoulder. I screamed, he continued to bite all down my arms and I fell to the ground.

It was painful but not the worst part. Demetri had bitten me as I was slipping into his mind. I was partially still in his mind, but not enough to control him. I felt his mind disappear and I knew he was dead. There was a black hole where his mind was. I felt the black hole enveloping my own mind. I felt Edward and Jacob next to me. I couldn't speak to either one. So I decided on, "I love you." Only it came out all choked up. I was speaking to both of them, not knowing if I'd ever seen them again.

I felt like I was dying. Everything went black as my eyes closed one final time.

I'm dead. I'm dead. No, I'm not dead people can't think. You can't feel when you're dead, either.

And boy could I feel. I felt a hot fire coursing through my veins fighting with my cool fire blood. Demetri's vampire venom versus my Immortal blood. My Immortal blood was winning. The only thing the hot fire managed to do was stop my heart. I felt the vampire venom cease its attack on my Immortal blood. My Immortal cold fire had finally won my body. I heard voices all around me and felt something cold lying next to me. I opened my eyes and was met with the dark grey sky, raindrops threatening to fall from it. I turned and looked to my left. I was staring into the dead face of Sam Uley. I sat up and looked around. Quil, Embry, Jared, Leah, Paul, Collin, and Jake were standing in a circle next to the shelter. Brady was walking towards them. Jake was getting agitated about his slow pace. Jake turned his head to yell at Brady to walk faster and I caught a glimpse of a sadness I had never seen on my Jacob's face.

I jumped up and yelled, "JAKEY!" He spun around, looking shocked, as did the rest of the pack.

"Bella?" He asked, visibly shocked. I ran to him and jumped into his arms. I kissed him on the cheek as I hugged him as tight as I could. He was still stunned but he hugged me back and kissed my neck. "Oh my god, Bella, I thought you were dead."

I shook my head and said, "No, it's hard to explain, but I promise I will later."

He set me back down on the ground and looked down at me. His bright smile faded and his voice turned deadly serious. "Bella, Edward thought you were dead. He ran off yesterday."

My heart sank, "Where did he go?" I asked.

Jacob dropped his eyes to his feet, "He, uh. He picked a fight with another bloodsucker. Alice said he didn't even fight back. He's dead, Bella. I'm so sorry."

I looked up at Jacob, who he had a new sadness in his eyes. All the wolves were staring at me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jacob asked, kneeling next to me. I haven't even realized I was on the ground. I nodded but didn't answer him. Jake put his arm around me and I buried my face into his neck. I don't know how long we sat there.

But it was Alice's voice that made me sit up. "Bella? Are you sure you're okay?" She looked sad and concerned. Concerned for me, sad for her brother's dead, or suicide, rather. I nodded and stood up,

I followed Alice into the shelter where the wolves and Cullen's were. They all looked sympathetically at me; all except for Rosalie, who was glaring at me, nothing new there. She looked like she wanted to kill me, again, nothing new. What was new is she stepped forward and said, "I can't believe this. Edward died so he could be with you and you're just fine? What the hell? My brother DIED to see you again." Carlisle stepped forward and stopper her, "Now Rose, we don't know what happened. Bella, can you tell us exactly what happened to you?"

I sat down on a bed in between Jake and Alice; I took a deep breath and told them about slipping into Demetri's mind when he bit me, stopping my gift from controlling his mind. Then the darkness enveloping my mind making me go to sleep, then the vampire venom fighting my Immortal blood. At the end, everyone looked either amazed or shocked. Carlisle looked fascinated. Enthralled, even. He stood up and came to me and kneeled down to feel my skin.

"Oddly enough, her heart isn't beating, but her skin is warm. This is just fascinating." He looked deep in thought for a moment, then his face turned somber and said softly, "Bella, we didn't know what Edward was planning. He said he was going for a walk. Alice got the vision shortly after he left. We ran after him to stop him, but by the time we got there, he was already dead. We did kill the vampire who killed Edward. We're sorry we couldn't save him."

I nodded and said, "I know. I miss him but I can't bring him back." My voice cracked again and I looked down.

I felt Rosalie's glare boring into my soul. "It's your fault he's dead." She spat.

Beside her, Emmett snorted, "Yeah, Rose. Bella attacked herself to knock herself out so Edward would kill himself. Look, I miss my brother too, but it is NOT Bella's fault, so lay off her, okay." Emmett's voice was dripping with sarcasm and it made me smile.

Rosalie's head snapped to Emmett's. She looked back at me and growled. Jake wrapped an arm protectively around me and said, "Back off, Blondie. You know it's not her fault." Rose was about to retort when a voice cut her off.

"No one is to blame except the Volturi so back off." Everyone turned toward the voice. It was Kim, Jared's imprint. Emily was next to her. Emily turned and spoke to me, "Bella, I'm not going to lie to you. You know I would never do that. When I heard Sam was dead, all I wanted to do was die to be with him. But Edward talked me out of if. I didn't think he would go against his own advice. But, I beg you, don't follow what he did. You have so many people in this room who love you. They thought you were dead and it tore us all to pieces. They can't handle losing you again. Well, maybe one wouldn't care at all." Emily finished and looked pointedly at Rosalie. Rose just rolled her eyes.

Kim turned to leave, but scraped her arm against the bedpost, cutting her arm open. Rose's eyes widened, her golden eyes turned black and filled with bloodlust.

**A/N: Small cliffhanger. Sorry. If I get enough reviews I'll post chapter eleven tonight so you won't have to wait until tomorrow. Only two chapters left then the epilogue. I'm working on a sequel, but I'm stuck and I don't know when that will come up. Be patient, but I usually work through this pretty fast. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry to say this but, Edward is really dead. He had to for this to all work out. Sorry!**

**Huge thanks to Hales Bells for reviewing. And a special thanks to Jade's Roses for reviewing and for giving me my new nickname, "Trigger Happy Grim Reaper." LOL! I love you guys, seriously.**

**As always, love and thanks to my BFF, AllytheVampChick. She's awesome beyond words. Thanks for all the kind words, Ally. They make my heart weep with happiness. *Big, ****dramatic sigh*******

**After this, there is only one more chapter then the epilogue. I just finished the sequel, so I'll put up the first chapter on Friday, maybe earlier if you guys review enough. I'm giving you this chapter early, so be happy!**

**I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer owns.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**(BPOV)**

Rosalie lunged at Kim and they flew across the room and Rose sank her teeth into Kim's arm. I was thankful for this moment I was much faster than a vampire. I leaped across the room and was pulling Rosalie off of a screaming Kim before anyone else got there. I slipped my mind into hers and forced her to stay still. Even her bloodlust couldn't fight my gift, no matter how hard she was trying. Jared was next to Kim, who was screaming and writhing in pain.

Carlisle grabbed her arm and sucked venom from her arm, just as Edward had done with me a long time ago. Jared looked at Rosalie with murder in his eyes. Kim finally stopped screaming and calmed down. Carlisle released her and she sat up, Jared immediately pulled her into a hug and repeated over and over how sorry he was. Kim whispered back it wasn't her fault. Carlisle wrapped up the cut she had gotten from the bedpost.

Jake turned to look at Carlisle and said firmly, "Dr, Cullen, I think it's best if you leave now." Carlisle nodded. Jacob continued. "Not only have you broken the treaty by biting someone, you broke it on the very land you are not allowed on; and she but one of our people, an imprint for that matter. Because I allowed you to be here to help us, I will allow you to leave peacefully. But once you cross the border, do not come back. And once, Bella lets Blondie go, get her out of here. She must leave on her own, if she so much as looks at Kim wrong, Jared will attack, and I will not stop him. Please go. Now."

Carlisle nodded and said, "Jake, I don't know what's gotten into Rose. I apologize. Kim, I'm terribly sorry for what happened. I hope you can forgive me." Carlisle said.

Kim shook her head. "No. I can't forgive you for something you didn't do. But, I will never forgive_ her_. I have nothing against you Dr. Cullen. _Her,_ I never want to see again."

Carlisle nodded and said, "Thank you. Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, let's go. Bella would you kindly release Rose now." I nodded and pulled my mind out of hers. Emmett immediately put an arm around her and I stepped in front of Kim to protect her from Rose. Alice wrapped her hand around my wrist, "Come on, Bella, let's go."

Jake spoke up, "No. Bella doesn't have to leave."

I turned to ask, "What? Why?"

Jake's face softened. "You're not a Cullen, you're not in the treaty. You can stay." I looked at Alice and back at Jake. "I want to stay here." Jake's face lit up and a smile crossed his face. "And I want to talk to Carlisle about my gift. But, first, I'd like some time alone. I'm going for a walk."

I saw everyone's panicked expressions. "But, I will be back, I swear." I added. The Cullen's filed out. I went to follow but turned back to Jake.

"Jake, I swear I'll be back. Don't worry, if I'm gone too long, though." He looked sad and worried, but he sighed and said, "It's okay. Do what you need to do. I'll be waiting when you decide to come back."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. I turned to leave again but this time Kim stopped me. "Bella, thank you for pulling Blondie off of me. I really appreciate it." She hugged me and I said, "It's fine Kim. I'm sure Rose regrets it already. I hope you're okay." She nodded and smiled warmly. My eyes met Jared's; his eyes were full of appreciation and thanks. I nodded in his direction and he nodded back.

I sprinted from the room and into the woods. I ran as far as I could until I reached water. I didn't stop. I just swam until I reached land. I ran across the shore and finally registered I was in Australia. How the hell did I get here?

I wandered aimlessly until I found a large boulder sitting near the edge of the cliff. I sat down and got lost inside my own mind for once and I didn't even need a gift to do so.

Thinking about Edward. He was all I ever wanted, we never even got our "proper reunion" as he put it. Now, I never would. What would I do without him? I won't ever love anyone like I loved Edward. I loved Jake, too. But he wasn't meant for me. Eventually he would imprint and I'd be right back to square one. I wouldn't be anything but a friend to him after that. Then what would I do? When I needed him, he was there. He pushed me when I needed it. Sure, sometimes he was forceful, but he had a good heart. Everything he did was to help me. Plus, he accepted me what he was and loved it. Every time Edward said he was a monster, he brought me down with him. He was always brooding, but I knew he loved me.

Jacob always made me smile; he seemed to radiate happiness and it always rubbed off on me. He was so easy to be around. He was protective but still allowed me to have fun. Edward was too overprotective. I mean Jake let me ride motorcycles and jump off cliffs with him. Then it hit me. I should have chosen Jake a long time ago. After the big battle, in his room, the day he told me he would let me go. I should have chosen him that day. Instead of Jake letting me go, I should have let Edward go. Maybe he would still be alive. Maybe it was my fault he was dead.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: As always, I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer owns.**

**All my love to Ally, who has been awesome and reviewed every chapter. And to DJ who reviewed my last chapter. **

**This is the final chapter before the epilogue, here it is. I'll try to have the epilogue up later so I can start posting the sequel, it will be called, "Craving Affection." Thanks again to AllytheVampChick, she came up with that title and the title for this one.**

**On with it…….**

**Chapter Twelve**

**(BPOV)**

**Two Weeks Later**

I realized I had been sitting on this rock for two weeks but I had been gone from home for over a month. I missed Jake. And Alice. And Diana. Where are Diana and Pan? Ireland? Maybe I'll go see them. I jumped off the cliff and into the water. I swam across the ocean and ended up in Japan. It took just over 6 days for me to fun clear across Asia and Europe, another 45 minutes across the ocean and another day before I finally reached Diana's house. She flung the door open before I was even in the driveway.

"BELLA! I thought you were dead! That is until I got a vision of you in Australia two weeks ago. What took you so long to get here?" She asked. I shuddered thinking about the big decision I was about to make back in La Push.

"I was, thinking, about, things." I stopped and she looked at me quizzically. Her eyes turned a milky white and I knew she was getting a vision. She smiled brightly as she realized what decision it was I was making. "Ah, very nice, Isabella. Come in, everyone wants to see you."

Luna, Selena and Pan were waiting for me. As soon as I was in the house they pulled me into a group hug. We sat and I discussed my choice with them. They all seemed to agree with me. I suddenly missed everyone so much more. I said my goodbyes to Selena, Diana, Luna and Pan and I got on a plane to Seattle. We landed and I got on a second plane to Port Angeles. When we landed, I ran to Forks and straight to the Cullen's. I knocked on the front door, unexplainably happy. My spirit was crushed when Rosalie opened the door, meeting my smile with a death glare. I had been gone since the day she bit Kim, I guessed she hadn't forgiven me for controlling her the way I did.

She narrowed her eyes and asked, "What do you want?" I smiled to show I was no longer afraid of her and I just called out, "Carlisle?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when Carlisle appeared and exclaimed, "Bella! Goodness it's great to see you. Come on in." I brushed past Rose, who looked livid and just stormed off.

Carlisle pulled me into the living room and we discussed my gift. He even let me use it on him, and was happy about it. I had the whole family on the living room letting me use my gift on them. I told them all about my thinking time in Australia, and the decision I had made. They seemed happy, so I stayed a while longer, but promising to come back.

Then I went off to Charlie's. I knocked on his door and his face lit up. "Oh my god, Bells! You're okay!" I couldn't tell him I had been back a month and a half ago. He told me about Edwards' cover story, saying he drowned at First Beach and his body was never recovered. Charlie asked where I had been and I told him I had went to Phoenix and stayed with some old friends from school. I told him of all the thinking I had done, the choice I had made. Charlie was beside himself with happiness at my decision. I told Charlie I had to go see Jake but I would come back soon.

He understood and seemed to encourage me to go. He gave me the keys to my old truck, not that I needed it. I kissed his check and promised to be back and we'd talk more. I knew there was a lot more he wanted to know. First I had to go to La Push.

My truck was painfully slow, so five minutes after I left Charlie's I pulled over and ran to Jake's. I knocked on the door, which Billy answered. "Bella, nice to see you, come on in." He smiled and let me in. I smiled and asked, "Is Jake here?"

Billy didn't get a chance to answer before Jake's booming voice cut him off. "BELLA! You came back!" He pulled me into a body-crushing hug that would have killed me if I were still human. I hugged him back just as hard, and then I answered, "I promised, didn't I?"

He laughed and set me down. His eyes were shining with joy and love. I smiled back and then remembered why I was here. My face turned serious. "Hey, Jake, can I talk to you? Privately." He blinked and then nodded, "Yeah, let's go to the garage."

I followed him out the door and into the garage. He opened the passenger door to the Rabbit and I climbed in. He got into the driver's side. We sat in silence for a while before Jake broke the silence. "So, Bells, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

I knew this was the moment of truth. I took a deep breath and said, "I've been thinking. I decided, that, um. I know one day you are going to imprint, but I don't care. I want to be with you until you find your soul mate. When you do find her, I'll let you go with out a fight. But, for now I want you." I finished quietly looking at my hands in my lap.

"That can't happen, Bella." He said calmly. I reached for the door and mumbled, "I understand." But Jake stopped me. "Bella, I can only imprint once and I already imprinted."

Oh. He imprinted while I was gone. Great, I didn't realize I said it aloud until Jake laughed, "Bella, I imprinted on you."

Wait. What? Me? Huh? I looked at Jacob and asked, "You let me be with Edward, when you know I belonged with you all along?" He nodded.

That's when realization swept over me. Smacked me in the face, really. My first day in Australia, I had spelled it out to myself. '_When I needed him, he was there. He pushed me when I needed it. Sure, sometimes he was forceful, but he had a good heart. Everything he did was to help me.'_

I really was his imprint. Everything he was everything I needed him to be. When I wanted Edward, he was forceful to make me see I belonged with him. When I was with his friends, I felt like I fit in. I felt like I belonged with Jake. I had never felt good enough to be in Edward's presence. I turned to Jake who was smiling brightly.

"Every time you were with him, it nearly killed me. When you got engaged, I started to think this whole imprinting thing could be wrong, or broken somehow. Didn't you feel the pull towards me?" He asked.

I nodded and answered truthfully. "I did. That's why I always wanted to come to you. I always wanted to be around you. I guess Edward was my first love, but he wasn't my true love. I still care about him and I didn't want him to die."

Jake put his arms around me and said, "I know, Bells. You couldn't fight fate much longer. You would've left him sooner or later." We sat in silence for a bit until Jake asked, "So, you wanna go on a date with me?"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So here is the epilogue, I hope it makes you want to read the sequel. I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer owns. **

**Epilogue**

**17 Years Later**

Things were more than great for us. Jacob and I had been married for fifteen years. We'd gotten married two years after he confessed I was his imprint. After we got married I panicked that we wouldn't be able to have kids. I mean the imprinting thing was supposed to help pick out who would carry on the wolf gene the best. Diana told me it was like everything else. If I wanted to sleep, I could. If I wanted to eat, I could and if I got pregnant, I would have the baby without incident.

Jake and I had three kids together, two boys and a girl. Our daughter's name was Charlotte, (whom we had nicknamed Charlie) and our boys were Austin and Cody. Cody is the oldest; he's fourteen. Austin is our middle child; he's thirteen. And Charlotte is our youngest; she's eleven.

Cody is just starting to show the signs of having the wolf gene. We think he'll phase in the next few years. Sam Jr. just phased the first time a little over a month ago.

When Emily gave birth to Sam Jr. 17 years ago, it was bittersweet. She was ecstatic to have a baby, but Sam wasn't there so that depressed her. Everyone on the pack, and even the Cullen's were there for her. Little Sam had always wondered about his father, and what his mother's scars had to do with the absence of his father. When he phased the first time, Emily and the entire pack sat him down and told him all about who his father was. What he had done. How he had been on his own for so long before anyone else phased. How he had given Emily her scars. How he had died. Everyone shared a story about Sam. By the end, Sam Junior couldn't be more proud to call Sam his father.

All was good on the reservation. A few more of the wolves had imprinted and had families now. Jared and Kim had two kids, Matt and Lacey Calder. Quil and Claire had just gotten married a year ago and they now had a set of twins named Justin and Natalie. Paul had imprinted on a girl named Ana and they now have two kids they named Nick and Jennifer Morganroth. Leah had imprinted right after our battle with the Volturi. She is now married to a man named Brian Kennedy and they have a daughter named Ally and a son named Harry. Even Embry had imprinted. After our battle with the Volturi, dad threw me a coming home party with all my friends from Forks. Low and behold, Embry imprinted on Angela. They have two kids, a boy named Zack and a daughter named Chelsea. All of their kids were just a year or two younger than ours, except the twins, who were newborns.

All was good in Forks. Charlie had married Sue Clearwater after our fight with the Volturi. Charlie had been told about the whole werewolf-vampire thing, and was a little on edge when he found out I knew about Edward the entire time. He was surprisingly okay with the whole thing. He didn't even freak out when I told him where I had really been all that time. He was upset I was kidnapped, of course, but otherwise, he took the "I'm an Immortal being" speech pretty well. Of course, now that I had kids I wanted to age, and I had a bit. I looked about 30 but I wasn't aging anymore. I was afraid of that, but I didn't want to scare Jake so I let it go. He had aged more and he looked around 35. Maybe not old enough to have teenage kids, but what could we do.

The Cullen's didn't fight with the pack at all. As a matter of fact, Alice was throwing us a fifteen year anniversary party. I was terrified of what she could have done. I knew her and I knew she would go over the top if I wasn't there to stop her, which I wasn't allowed to do. Jacob and I were in the car now, driving to the Cullen's. I was wearing a tight black strapless dress with a red sash right under my breast. The dress reached right above my knees and I had paired it with a pair of black ballet flats. I left my hair down, but curled it a bit. I knew it was Jacob's favorite hairstyle on me.

Jake had just finished telling me how hard it was for him to hide he had imprinted from the pack and Edward. He had hid it from everyone, except Sam. Sam was the only person who knew at that time. I never got bored of that story. It was too cute how he had hid his imprinting from everyone.

We reached the Cullen's and Jacob stepped out of the car and opened my door for me. We walked hand in hand through the front door. The night went well, we ate and talked with everyone. Jake's old pack was there. Most of them had stopped phasing, only a few of the younger boys still phased now. The Cullen's didn't mind having the wolves in their house, only Rosalie minded, but she was quickly silenced when I threatened to tear her head off.

Jake and I even danced and I didn't even trip. As the night ended, and Jake and I went home, I thought about my seventeen years with him. I didn't think I could love anyone like I'd loved Edward. I still loved Edward, of course, but as I had told Jake all those years ago. Edward was my first love. Jake was my true love.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE tell me what you think. This is the end of this but there is a sequel and I would like to hear your thoughts on this whole story before I post the first chapter of the sequel on Friday.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is just an author's note, but it's IMPORTANT!**

**The sequel to **_**"It Was Always You"**_** will be posted within the next day or two. It is called **_**"Craving Affection."**_** Major thanks to Ally for coming up with both titles for me. I was all out and she pulled out these two brilliant ones. **

**I also want to take this time to thank everyone who reviewed my story. This was my first ever fan fiction and I'm just fine with the response I've gotten.**

Thanks to the following people for adding "It Was Always You" to their favorite stories:

'_**nice kitty' cullen **_

_**AllytheVampChick **_

_**beverlie4055 **_

_**curt69 **_

_**gabby871 **_

_**honeybunnyx **_

_**kaitling22**_

and _**Kristelle Cullen**_**. **

Also to the following people who put my story on alert:

'_**nice kitty' cullen**_

_**AllytheVampChick**_

_**Hales Bells**_

_**littlejuliz**_

_**Loren Sebastian**_

and_**Princess of the Cullens**_

_**Even more love to**__**AllytheVampChick; curt69**_** and **_**Hales Bells**_** for adding me to their favorite authors. It really means a lot to me, even if this is some stupid fan fiction story that I wrote because I was bored. **

**I'm sorry if there were too many deaths, but I feel like it was a sacrifice and I fell that's what Breaking Dawn was lacking. Not everything can go your way so you can live a happy little life forever. I had to add some sadness and I hope you liked it, and I really hope you'll read the sequel, **_**"Craving Affection".**_** That will be based on Jacob and Bella's kids and their pack life, imprinting and of course, drama with some fluff thrown in for good measure. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. -Ever Uley**


	15. Chapter 15

**SEQUEL IS POSTED!!!!!**

**THE FIRST CHAPTER TO THE SEQUEL IS UP. IT IS CALLED "CRAVING AFFECTION" PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!**

**Thanks!**

**~Ever Uley~**


End file.
